


Do you like sex on your pizza?

by crazycatt71



Series: WinterHawk Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Pool Floaty, Pool Sex, Swimming Pools, WinterHawk Bingo, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Bucky & Clint, a pool party, a pizza pool floaty, Tony telling them no sex in the pool, what could possibly happen?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: WinterHawk Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882558
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51
Collections: Winterhawk Bingo Round Two





	Do you like sex on your pizza?

**Author's Note:**

> For WinterHawk Bingo round 2  
> Square B1- pool sex

“You coming to the pool party?” Clint asked from the kitchen.

Bucky looked over the back of the couch at him.

“I don’t know.” He told him.

“Oh, come on,” Clint begged, “I need you on my team for the water fight.”

Bucky just raised an eyebrow at him.

“This is my swim suit.” Clint said, stepping in to the room so Bucky could see he was wearing the tiniest pair of purple swim trunks Bucky had ever seen. Even without seeing, he just knew Clint’s ass would look fantastic in them.

“Ok, let me get changed, I’ll meet you at the pool in ten.”

Clint grinned and bounced out of the room, showing just how fantastic his ass looked.

Ten minutes later, Bucky stepped out on to the patio that led to the monstrosity the team jokingly called a pool. In true Tony Stark style, it was the size of a small lake, surrounded by sand & tropical plants, giving it a beachy feel, with three waterfalls, an island in the middle, several hidden grottos, muti-level decks, a five story water slide, diving boards, and many other bells and whistles that Bucky hadn’t quite figured out yet. 

He jerked and dropped in to a crouch, a knife in his hand as a blood curdling cry of “Cannon Ball!” filled the air, followed several seconds by a loud splash.

“It’s just Thor.” Clint told him, gently taking his arm.

Bucky straightened and looked around, but nobody else seemed to have noticed his reaction. Tony and Steve were on a huge pool floaty shaped like a peacock, laughing as it rocked on the waves caused by Thor’s entrance in to the pool. Bruce was building a sand castle, Natasha was on a lounge chair on an upper deck, safe from splashing, Sam was face down on the back of a swan, and Phil looked cool and collected as always as he floated along on a replica of Steve’s shield. As Bucky watched, he reached out to steady the unicorn Thor was trying to get on. Everybody looked happy and relaxed.

“Come on.” Clint said, tugging on Bucky’s arm until he followed him, happily ogling his ass as they headed to the pool.

Bucky laughed when he saw the floaty waiting for them, a giant pizza, the obvious choice for Clint. He dropped his towel on a chair, kicked off his flip flops, and joined Clint, stretching out on his back as Clint pushed off the side, sending them adrift across the pool.

“Hi.” Clint said as he sprawled on his stomach, facing Bucky.

“Hi.” Bucky replied, leaning in to kiss him.

“No defiling the pool.” Tony shouted at them. “Keep it PG.”

Bucky flipped him off as they kissed while the others catcalled and booed.

“Jealous, Stark?” Bucky asked when they broke apart.

“Yes, you stud muffin.” Tony snarked back.

Bucky winked at Clint, then slid off the edge of their raft in to the water. Quick, powerful stroked sent him through the water to the peacock. He lunged up out of the water, spraying water all over Steve and Tony as he grabbed Tony and kissed him. Tony squawked and flailed when he patted his cheek before swimming back to Clint.

Bucky climbed back on the pizza, stretched out next to Clint, closed his eyes and let warm sun and the sounds of the waterfalls relax him. He was jostled out of the light doze he had slipped in to when he felt kisses on face and neck. He opened his eyes to dimness and realized they were in one of the grottos behind the waterfalls. Clint kissed his chest, then looked up at him and grinned.

“Wanna fool around?” he asked as he trailed his fingers up the leg of Bucky’s trunks.

“Everybody's right outside.” Bucky protested.

“So, they can't see us and the noise from the waterfall will cover up any noise we make.” Clint replied placing a line of kisses down his chest to his belly button.

“Tony'd lose his shit if he finds out.”

“Not a deterrent.” Clint told him, caressing a hand over the obvious interest a part of Bucky's anatomy was showing in his suggestion.

Bucky snorted, then grabbed him and pulled him up so he could kiss him.

“I have been thinking about your ass in those trunks.” He said when they parted.

“Thinking what?” Clint asked as he wriggled up to Bucky, pressing their bodies together. Bucky could see the devilish grin on his face.

“Been thinking how much I wanna fuck it.” Bucky growled as he nipped his ear, enjoying the shiver that ran down his back.

“So why don't ya?”

Bucky slid his hands down the back of his trunks to grab his ass and squeeze.

“No lube.” he said regretfully.

Clint reached over his head and snagged a mesh bag tied to the edge of the raft. He pulled out a bottle and handed it to Bucky. Bucky stared at it, then him.

“You brought lube to a pool party?” he asked, not as surprised as he thought he should be.

“It's Pina colada scented so it smells like sun lotion.” Clint said proudly.

“Because how it smells is the most important factor when choosing lube.”

“Well, duh.” Clint smirked as he did some twisting, squirming move that had his swim suit hanging off one ankle in the blink of an eye. He rolled on to his stomach, the on to his knees, offering his beautiful ass to Bucky with a wiggle.

“Get a move on be for someone comes looking for us.” He ordered.

“So bossy.” Bucky chuckled as he slicked up his fingers and started prepping him.

“Just want to get dicked.” Clint panted.

“Your wish is my command.” Bucky told him as he grabbed his hips and slid his cock in to his ass.

Clint moaned quietly as he filled him, then moaned louder when he began to move, pumping in and out at a rapid pace.

“Quiet!” Bucky barked, clamping one hand over his mouth. “Or do you want to get caught?”

Bucky grinned at the shiver that ran down Clint’s back.

“You want someone to come looking for us and see me pounding your ass, is that it?” Bucky growled as he pulled Clint up in his lap and sped up his thrusts. Clint moaned behind his hand as he rolled his hips, meeting every thrust

The floaty was soon violently rocking with the force of their movements.

“Who do you want to find us?’ Bucky asked. “Steve? Tony? How about the whole team? Would you like the whole team to see how well you take my cock?”

Clint’s whole body shook at his words, then went stiff as a board as he came, his cum spattering all over the floaty. Bucky fucked in to him a few more times, then came with a soft grunt. Clint collapsed on to the raft, Bucky hissed as his sensitive cock slid out of his ass, then flopped beside him.

“You’re in the wet spot.” Bucky mumbled.

“We’re in a pool, the whole think is a wet spot.” Clint grumbled back.

When their breathing had returned to normal, they paddled the raft out back to the main pool. Tony and Steve glared at them as they floated in to view. Bucky just flipped them off as he pulled Clint in to a sloppy kiss.

“I know you two defiled that pool floaty.” Tony yelled. “Now I’ll have to have it incinerated.”

“What’s the matter Stark?” Bucky asked, a wicked grin on his face. “You don’t like sex on your pizza?”


End file.
